Po y Tigresa
by TheLichKing03
Summary: En esta historia, Po y Tigresa tendrán una importante misión, y una importante decisión
1. Chapter 1

**Po y Tigresa: corazón enjaulado**

 **¡Hola a tod s! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste mi historia. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un día soleado en el Valle de la Paz, nuestros héroes estaban descansando después de la heroica batalla contra Shen. El Maestro Shifu fue el primero en levantarse para tocar el gong, y a la vez los 5 furiosos abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones diciendo: ¡Buenos días maestro!

Shifu: Buenos días a todos, espero que hayais descansado bien porque hoy va a ser un día duro, sobretodo para tí Po, nunca se sabe cuándo va a llegar un nuevo villano.

Shifu notó que le estaba hablando al aire, y se dio una palmada en la cara.

Shifu: Bueno, supongo que Po se merece un rato más de descanso, después de todo acaba de salvar China. Tigresa, si después de un rato Po no se ha levantado encárgate de despertarle o si no nunca lo hará.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué yo?

Shifu: Porque por lo que veo tú eres la que más conoce a Po, últimamente habláis mucho.

Tigresa: Está bien maestro.

Shifu: Antes de entrenar desayunar bien, como dije será un día duro.

Mono: (riéndose) Sí, será mejor que desayunemos ahora, o Po vendrá y se lo comerá todo.

Mantis: Para tí es fácil decirlo, tienes galletas guardadas pero nosotros no sabemos cocinar nada, solo Po sabe, y está durmiendo.

Víbora: Creo que podemos intentar cocinar algo, después de todo no creo que sea tan difícil.

 _40 minutos después..._

Mantis: ¡Agh! Me muero de hambre...

Víbora: Es difícil cocinar algo si no tienes manos.

Tigresa: Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Po.

Mono: ¡Espera Tigresa! Vamos a despertarlo de una manera divertida.

Los 4 miraron a Mono poniéndole atención.

Mono: Coge este bol de chocolate y ata el bol con una cuerda arriba de la cama de Po. (comienza a reír) No verá el bol y se dará en la cara jaja.

Mantis: ¿Eso es una venganza por la última broma que te hizo Po?

Mono: Así es, no es una de mis mejores bromas pero será divertido.

Tigresa: Bueno, iré a despertarle.

Los 3 siguieron a Tigresa hasta la habitación de Po, y Tigresa hizo lo que Mono le dijo.

Tigresa: (gritando) ¡PO!

Po se levanta del susto y se da con el bol lleno de chocolate en la cara.

Mono: Jajaja fue más divertido de lo que creía.

Po: Muy gracioso Mono...

Tigresa: Venga Po levanta necesitamos desayunar algo, nos morimos de hambre.

Po: ¡Pero si no he dormido nada!

Tigresa: Po ya es tarde, y si no desayunamos nada no tendremos fuerzas para entrenar.

Po: Vale...

Los seis se dirijieron de nuevo a la cocina para poder "desayunar" algo, excepto Mono que ya estaba lleno porque se había comido algunas de sus galletas y dulces que tenía guardado.

Mantis: ¡Por fin algo comestible, gracias Po!

Víbora: Vaya Po, te salió genial.

Po: Esto no es nada, si probárais la sopa de fideos de mi padre no dejaríais de comer.

Tigresa: Vaya Po, sí que es verdad que está mejor que otros días.

Shifu entra a la cocina para avisar de que deben de entrenar.

Shifu: Ah Panda, por fin te has despertado.

Po: Bueno, sí eso supongo jaja.

Shifu: Ven, necesito hablar contigo de algo en privado.

Po: Claro maestro.

Tigresa: (pensando) ¿Qué es lo que le tendrá que decir a Po para que nosotros no nos enteremos? Ya sé, los seguiré.

Víbora: Tigresa, ¿a dónde vas?

Tigresa: He pensado que debería ir a la sala de entrenamiento para empezar a calentar antes de entrenar.

Mantis: (susurrando) Aquí pasa algo raro...

Mono: (susurrando) Sí, creo que fue a ver qué dicen Po y Shifu.

Mientras tanto con Po y Shifu...

Shifu: Po, he recibido noticias de que todavía quedan discípulos de Bahamut.

Po: ¿Quién es Bahamut?

Shifu: Bahamut fue el villano más poderoso al que se enfrentó el maestro Oogway, nunca consiguió vencerle, pero sí logró encerrarlo en una urna sellado con el chi del héroe, ahora sus discípulos se han enterado de que Oogway le concedió el chi del héroe a... (interrumpido por Po)

Po: ¡¿A quién?!

Shifu: A tí. Po, tú tienes el chi del héroe, pero afortunadamente ellos aún no lo saben.

Po: ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuándo tengo yo el chi del héroe?

Shifu: Desde que Oogway se fue. Por eso Po, debes mantenerte alerta, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un discípulo de Bahamut que te intentará arrebatar el chi del héroe.

Po: Bah, no creo que sea para tanto, soy el Guerrero del Dragón podré contra ellos.

Shifu: Sus discípulos son fuertes, Po. Ellos no pelean, usan una daga llamada _Kriss_ que arrebata el chi con solo un roce, y algunos de ellos tienen poder mental, como Bahamut. Por eso deberás entrenar tu mente.

Tigresa que estaba escondida detrás de una columna lo escuchó todo.

Tigresa: (pensando) Si de verdad es como Shifu lo dice, debe de ser un enemigo peligroso.

De repente la columna en la que estaba apoyada Tigresa se derrumba.

Shifu: ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tigresa: Yo.. ehm..

Shifu: (se da una palmada en la cara) ¿Lo escuchaste todo verdad?

Tigresa: Sí maestro... Lo siento mucho.

Shifu: Supongo que Po necesitará ayuda en esto, y ya que lo sabes todo, te ocuparás de que nadie le haga daño a Po, si le arrebatan el chi no sé qué haremos.

Po: Oh vamos, soy el Guerrero del Dragón, no necesito ayuda de... (interrumpido por Shifu)

Shifu: (gritando) ¡Panda! No te tomes esto como un juego, todavía no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser el enemigo si liberaran a Bahamut. Tigresa te seguirá todo el tiempo, mantened los ojos bien abiertos.

Po y Tigresa: Sí maestro.

Shifu: Es hora de entrenar, iré a avisar a los demás.

En la sala de Entrenamiento...

Shifu: Vuestro entrenamiento de hoy será concentraros lo máximo posible para hacer que estas tres bolas se muevan. Debéis empezar a entrenar vuestra mente lo antes posible, Víbora, Mantis, Mono, seguirme, tengo que contaros lo que le he dicho a Po para que entendais este entrenamiento. Po, Tigresa, vosotros seguid entrenando.

Po: ¡Agh! Estas bolas no se mueven.

Tigresa: Eso es porque no te concentras lo suficiente, ya oíste a Shifu, este entrenamiento será difícil.

Po: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tigresa: Depende de cuál sea.

Po: Esque... tengo siempre esta duda y... bueno...

Tigresa: ¿Qué duda?

Po: ¿Por qué me abrazaste cuando estábamos en la cárcel?

Tigresa: Po, ya sabes que yo tuve un pasado doloroso... y cuando dijiste que Shen sabía lo de tus padres, recordé mi pasado y te abracé.

Tigresa: ¿Y tú por qué me abrazaste después de derrotar a Shen?

Po: Bueno... esque Shen cuando disparó la bola de cañón iba directa a mí, pero tú me apartaste y te dió a tí... Pensé que ... (a punto de llorar) habías muerto, y después al verte bien me dió tanta alegría que te abracé. Y... sentí varias cosas cuando ocurrió...

Tigresa: La verdad es que... yo también sentí cosas cuando me abrazaste.

Po: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

Tigresa: (pensando) ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué le he dicho eso?

Shifu entra a la Sala de Entranamiento interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tigresa.

Shifu: ¿Han conseguido mover las bolas?

Poy Tigresa: No, maestro.

Shifu: Bueno, mañana iremos al árbol de la sabiduría, descansen porque mañana seguiremos entrenando la mente.

Ambos guerreos fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir, aunque no podían dormir muy bien porque estaban pensando en lo que habían hablado.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué le he dicho eso a Po? ¿Y si de verdad le a...? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Agh... será mejor que duerma.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Gracias por leerlo hasta el final, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Po y Tigresa: corazón enjaulado**

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de una larga noche en la que nuestros dos héroes: Po y Tigresa, intentaban dormir, Shifu como siempre se levantó el primero para tocar el gong, pero no pudo tocarlo porque...

Mono: ¿Creéis que se dará cuenta de que está el gong ahí?

Mantis: Nah, mírale está profundamente dormido.

Grulla: Mono parece que te estás quedando sin ideas, esta broma es igual que la del bol.

Mono: No me estoy quedando sin ideas es solo que... (interrumpido por Tigresa)

Tigresa: ¿Aún seguís con vuestras bromas estúpidas?

Víbora: Oh vamos Tigresa, diviértete un poco.

Mono: Sí, quédate será divertido ver cómo Po se da con el gong en la cara.

Mantis: Sí Tigresa quédate, no seas aburrida.

Tigresa: Yo no soy aburrida.

Víbora: Ehm, sí, sí lo eres.

Tigresa: ¡Víbora!

Mientras el maestro Shifu se iba acercando sigilosamente.

Shifu: (gritando) ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!

Del grito Po se levantó de golpe y se dió con el gong en la cara, nadie se rió porque Shifu parecía estar muy enfadado.

Shifu: (gritando) ¡El enemigo puede estar en cualquier sitio, y vosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo con estas absurdas bromas! Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero el panda es más responsable que vosotros. Como castigo, entrenareis sin desayunar excepto Po.

Tigresa: Pero maestro, yo no he tenido nada que ver con esta broma.

Shifu: Si tú lo dices supongo que será verdad. Está bien, Po y Tigresa serán los únicos que podrán desayunar. Los demás ya estáis tardando en ir a la Sala de Entrenamiento, ¡venga!

 _Con Po y Tigresa_

Po: Vaya, el maestro se ha cabreado de verdad.

Tigresa: Sí, será mejor que desayunemos bien, hoy tendremos que entrenar la mente.

Po: Parece que será muy difícil este entrenamiento. (Po recuerda que ayer habló con Tigresa sobre el abrazo y decide volver a preguntarle) Tigresa, ayer me dijiste que sentistes cosas cuando te dí el abrazo después de derrotar a Shen, y ... bueno, querría saber lo que sentiste.

Tigresa: (pensando) Hay dios... ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

 _Pasó 1 minuto y Tigresa aún no había contestado._

Po: Tigresa, sé que te cuesta decir lo que sientes, así que no pasa nada si no me lo dices ahora, puedes decírmelo cuando quieras.

Tigresa: (aliviada) Será mejor que dejemos de hablar y comamos.

Po: (apenado) Bueno... creo que tienes razón.

Shifu: ¿Han desayunado bien?

Po y Tigresa: Sí maestro.

Shifu: Bien, acompañenme al Árbol de la Sabiduría.

Shifu: Quiero que volváis a intentar controlar estas tres bolas.

Po: ¡Pero eso es muy difícil!

Shifu: Lo es si no te concentras. Los discípulos de Bahamut son muy peligrosos, sobretodo los que tienen poder mental, pero por suerte no son tan fuertes como Bahamut. Aún así debemos entrenar por si llega el día.

Po: Bah, me he enfrentado a muchos enemigos y nadie ha conseguido derrotarme, no creo que Bahamut lo haga.

Shifu: No lo entiendes panda, Bahamut es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, yo desconozco su poder, pero sé que puede adentrarse en tu mente. Por eso debemos estar preparados.

Tigresa: Maestro, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que necesitaremos para poder mover estas bolas?

Shifu: Mucho tiempo.

Po: (le ruge la barriga) ¿Y no podemos comer algo mientras intentamos mover las bolas?

Shifu: No panda, este entrenamiento requiere máxima concentración, supongo que es suficiente por hoy, descansen.

Po: ¡Bien, por fin podré comer!

Tigresa: Po, ¿tú siempre piensas en comer?

Po: Solo a veces.

Tigresa: Ya veo...

Ambos guerreros fueron de nuevo al palacio para "descansar".

Po: (cansado) Por fin hemos llegado, seguro que subir las escaleras es peor que enfrentarse contra Bahamut jaja. ¡Y ahora a comer! ¿Vienes Tigresa?

Tigresa: No, yo iré a meditar y luego iré a dormir.

Po: Esque... no me gusta comer solo, me recuerda cuando comía por comer...

Tigresa: (pensando) Quizá podría aprovechar este momento... Agh, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Estoy rarísima! Bueno, pensándolo bien creo que comeré algo.

Po: ¡Genial! Siéntate. ¿Y qué quieres comer?

Tigresa: Tofu.

Po: ¿Tofu? Pero si no sabe a nada, no prefieres fideos o otra cosa?

Tigresa: Vale, pues fideos. (pensando) ¿Por qué siempre me convenze?

Po: ¡A comer!

Tigresa: Vaya, están muy buenos.

Po: (alegre) Tendrías que probar la de mi padre jaja.

Tigresa: Quizá algún día vaya.

Po: Sería genial, estoy seguro de que te encantará. Por cierto Tigresa, ¿cuándo me vas a decir lo que sentiste con el abrazo?

Tigresa (sonrojada y pensando) Algún día se lo tendré que decir, ¿pero qué le digo? ¿Estaré realmente enamorada de él? Ehm... quizá otro día te lo diga.

Po: Vale, como quieras.

Tigresa: Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, buenas noches.

Po: Buenas noches Tigresa.

Al día siguiente, Shifu como siempre tocó el gong para que todos despertaran.

Los 5 furiosos: ¡Buenos días maestro!

Shifu: ¿Dónde está Po?

Mono: Se fue con Song esta mañana.

Tigresa: ¿Quién es Song?

Mono: Una "amiga" suya, ¿por qué, estás celosa?

Tigresa: No digas tonterías.

Shifu: Bueno, supongo que puedo daros hoy el día libre, al parecer me habéis hecho caso y ya no hay más bromas. Disfruten su día libre.

Mono: Wow, día libre, por fin podré comprar más galletas y dulces.

Mantis: Yo iré a visitar a mi novia.

Víbora: Yo iré a pasear por el Valle, ¿tú qué harás Tigresa?

Tigresa: Entrenar.

Víbora: ¿Entrenar? Pero si es tu día libre.

Tigresa: No tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Víbora: Quizá... sí tengas algo mejor que hacer, ven.

Tigresa siguió a Víbora hasta la habitación de Po.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Víbora: Investiga un poco y lo sabrás.

Tigresa: Pero no me parece bien, no es mi habitación.

Víbora: Bueno... si no quieres saber lo que pone en esas cartas que hay guardadas en ese baúl...

Tigresa: Pues claro que no.

Víbora: Bueno, yo iré al Valle, suerte.

Tigresa se asomó para asegurarse de que ya se habían ido todos, cerró la puerta y abrió el baúl.

Tigresa: Cuántas cartas... Espera, ¿todas llevan mi nombre?

Tigresa coge unas cuantas cartas y se las lleva a su habitación.

Tigresa: Veamos qué ha escrito Po aquí...

 _Dentro de la carta_

 _Wow, hoy he estado hablando con la Maestra Tigresa, es tan guapa... Todavía puedo recordar ese abrazo que me dió en Gongmen, ese momento fue mágico para mí, aunque para ella no lo sé... He intendado hacer que me dijera qué tal le pareció el ese abrazo, pero le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, quizá nunca me lo diga, y quizá yo nunca me atreva a decirle lo que siento por ella..._

 _Fin de la carta_

Tigresa: Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Po está enamorado de mí? ¡Qué bien! Debería pasarme más por la habitación de Po.

En ese momento Po volvió al palacio.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo te lo has pasado con tu novia?

Po: ¿Qué novia?

Tigresa: Con Song.

Po: Ah, Song, ella no es mi novia jaja.

Tigresa: ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué te has levantado tan temprano para poder verla?

Po: ¿Celosa?

Tigresa: Sí... Ehm no claro que no, no digas tonterías.

Po: Jaja, tranquila Tigresa, solo es una amiga.

Tigresa: Sí, claro.

Sheng entra al palacio diciendo que unos bandidos estaban atacando el Valle.

Tigresa: Po si no te ds prisa nunca llegaremos.

Po: (cansado y casi para desmayarse en la escalera) Este... Es el fin... Ve tú...

Tigresa: Para ver a Song sí puedes bajar las escaleras...

Po al oír esas palabras se levanta rápidamente y sigue avanzando donde estaban los bandidos.

Po: A comer palma de panda bandidos.

Tigresa: Ya los he derrotado yo hace como 2 minutos, Po.

Po: Oh venga ya...

Tigresa: La próxima vez no tardes tanto, para ver a Song bien que bajas las escaleras, y encima te levantas temprano.

Po: Tigresa, ¿estás celosa?

Tigresa: ¡Pues sí, sí lo estoy! Po, he leído esta carta...

Po coge la carta y la lee

Po: (sonrojado) Vaya... yo...

Tigresa: Da igual, ya sé que prefieres a Song.

Po: Tigresa, ¿qué acabas de decir?

Tigresa: (pensando) No debería haber hablado... Po, yo... te...

Po: ¿Me quieres?

Tigresa: ¿Cómo sabías que diría eso?

Po: Porque es lo que deseaba más que nada en este mundo.

Tigresa: Po, yo ... te quiero.

Po: Y yo a tí Tigresa, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirlo... Siempre pensé que me matarías cuando te lo dijera, o me responderías con un no.

Tigresa: No puedo creer que pensaras que diría que no.

Tigresa lo abraza y luego le da un beso. Ninguno de los dos se querían separar de ese beso, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

Po: Wow, Tigresa...

Tigresa: (sonrié y le vuelve a dar otro beso) Será mejor que volvamos al palacio antes de que se haga más tarde.

Esta vez Po cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras no se paró en ningún momento, ni se quejó.

Tigresa: Qué raro, no te has parado como siempre en el tercer escalón.

Po: Eso es porque ahora sé que me quieres (sonrié y la coge de la mano) Tigresa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tigresa: (feliz) ¡Pues claro que quiero Po! (le abraza y le vuelve a besar)

Shifu vió esa escena y...

Shifu: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa y Po: ¡Maestro!

Shifu se quedó mirando la cara de Tigresa, estaba feliz, y para él verla a ella feliz le hacía feliz a él.

Shifu: Así que... os quereis. Pensé que solo era amistad.

Po: Lo siento maestro, yo... (es interrumpido por Shifu)

Shifu: No te disculpes panda, si esto es lo que quereis, adelante. (sonríe) Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Será mejor que vayais a dormir, mañana tendréis que entrenar.

Po y Tigresa: Sí maestro.

Los dos guerreros se fueron a sus habitaciones, Tigresa dormía con el oso de peluche que Po le regaló, y Po con la figura de acción de Tigresa.

Al día siguiente, Shifu despertó a Po y a los 5 furiosos muy nervioso y rápido.

Shifu: ¡Levantaos! La hija del emperador está aquí.

Todos hacen una reverencia a la hija del emperador.

Lucy: (pensando) Vaya, el Guerrero del Dragón es más guapo de lo que pensaba... Buenos días a todos, soy la hija del emperador, y como tal, tendréis que hacer todo lo que yo diga cuando yo quiera, o haré que os corten la cabeza.

Todos: Entendido.

?¿: ¿Es esa la hija del emperador?

?¿: Eso dicen, ¿sabes qué podríamos hacer?

?¿: ¿Qué?

?¿: (comienza a reír) La secuestraremos cuando se despisten, y obviamente irán en su búsqueda, así podremos encerrarlos a todos y quitarles el chi jajaja

Lucy: Mono, ¿has visto al Guerrero del Dragón?

Mono: Mmm no, ¿por qué?

Lucy: Si lo ves dile que salga afuera.

Mono se puso a buscar a Po, y lo encontró en la cocina junto a tigresa.

Mono: Po, Lucy te llama, dice que te espera fuera.

Po: Vale, Tigresa quédate aquí vuelvo enseguida. (le da un beso en la frente). Esta escena a Mono le causo felicidad, porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Po: Lucy, ¿me has llamado?

Lucy: Sí, esque... eres tan atractivo Guerrero del Dragón... bésame...

Po: ¿Espera qué? Lucy no...

Po intentaba que no le diera un beso, hasta que...

Tigresa: ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Tigresa vió cómo Lucy besaba a Po.

Tigresa: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (enfadada)

Po: Tigresa, no es lo que parece.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? Acabo de ver cómo la besas.

Mientras Po y Tigresa estaban discutiendo, se llevaron a la hija del emperador, Lucy.

Po: ¿Y Lucy?

Tigresa: Está allí, se la están llevando, y por mucha rabia que tenga tengo que ir a ayudarla...

Po: Voy contigo.

Tigresa: (gritando enfadada) NO tú te quedas aquí. No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a dar otro beso.

Po: No fui yo, fue ella.

Po se dió cuenta de que le hablaba al aire, Tigresa se había ido.

Shifu: ¿Dónd está la hija del emperador?

Po: Se la han llevado unos bandidos, y Tigresa se ha ido sola.

Shifu: ¿Bandidos? Si están todos en la cárcel... espera... ¡Los discípulos! Po, no tienes que ir solo, te acompa... (shifu le estaba hablando al aire) ¡Maldición! Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Víbora, ir en busca de Po, ¡ya! No debemos dejar que Po se acerque.

 _Con Tigresa_

?¿: (risa)

Tigresa: ¿Quién eres?

?¿: ¿Que quién soy?

Tigresa: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Baja para que te pueda pegar!

?¿: Eso no sería muy sabio, todavía no.

Tigresa buscaba a Lucy hasta que la encontró atada en una columna de un templo muy viejo.

Tigresa: Te sacaré de aquí.

?¿: (riéndose) Yo no creo eso. (le da una patada a Tigresa y la deja inconsciente)

 _Con Po_

Po: (gritando) ¿Tigresa? ¿Dónde estás?

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: ¡Hay estás Tigresa!

Tigresa: ¡Po no te acerques!

Po: Tigresa, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, me te prometo que yo solo te quiero a tí, yo no le di ningún beso fue ella.

Lucy: Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estáis juntos?

Po: Así es.

Po se iba acercando a Tigresa

Tigresa: Po, ¡no te acerques, es una trampa!

Lucy: ¡Po sálvame a mí, soy más importante!

Po: Cállate, Tigresa está herida y tú estás bien.

Tigresa: ¡Po no!

?¿: (risa) Has caído en mi trampa gordinflón. (le da una patada a Po dejandolo inconsciente)

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre cualquier comentario es bien recibido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Po y Tigresa: corazón enjaulado

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten mucho.

Capítulo 3

Po se encontraba inconsciente atado a una columna al lado de Tigresa. Tigresa no dejaba de mirar a Po, estaba muy preocupada por él.

Tigresa: (preocupada) ¡Po! ¡Dime algo!

Po empezó a abrir los ojos

Po: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

?¿: Vaya vaya vaya, pero si ya se ha despertado el gordinflón.

Po: ¿Quién eres tú?

?¿: ¿Aún no lo sabes...? Tranquilo, pronto lo sabrás. (ríe)

Tigresa: ¡Suéltame para que pueda darte una paliza!

?¿: Aún no te soltaré... De hecho, no seré yo quien lo haga, lo hará uno de tus amiguitos, ya están cerca de aquí.

Po observó a su alrededor y pudo ver tres bolas parecidas a las que Shifu tenía para entrenar la mente. Intentaba concentrarse y moverlas para poder escapar, pero perdió su concentración al ver a los 4 furiosos.

?¿: (ríendose) Jajaja, ya están aquí.

Grulla: ¡Mono, libera a Tigresa!

Mantis: Grulla y yo nos ocuparemos de estos dos. Víbora, tú libera a Po.

Mono libera a Tigresa, pero uno de los discípulos se da cuenta y va a atacarle, empujando a Mono y dejando otra vez a Tigresa inconsciente. Víbora intentó ayudar a Mono y a Tigresa, pero el discípulo la vió venir y le dió una patada.

?¿: Jajaja, ¿de verdad creías que ibas a escapar tan fácil? Ha llegado la hora de poner el plan en marcha.

El discípulo se lleva a Tigresa abriendo una puerta secreta que tenía una calavera dibujada.

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¡Tengo que salvarla, vamos Po concéntrate!

Po se concentró mucho hasta que al final consiguió mover las tres bolas para romper la columna y ser libre.

Po: ¡Grulla, mantis, ayudar a Víbora, yo iré a por Tigresa! Ah, y liberar a Lucy.

Grulla: ¡Po espera, no vayas...!

Grulla le estaba hablando al aire porque Po ya había cruzado la puerta.

Po: (gritando) ¡Tigresa!

Po corría y corría pero por más que lo hacía nunca llegaba al final, es como si estuviera dando vueltas. De pronto ve una luz y decide ir hasta ella.

Po: ¡Tigresa! Ah menos mal que estás bien...

Tigresa: No lo estoy, te necesito conmigo... (Tigresa saca un cuchillo y se lo da en la mano a Po)

Po: Tigresa... ¿Estás muerta?

Tigresa: Sí... Por eso debes matarte, así podrás estar conmigo.

Po se puso el cuchillo en el cuello casi para clavárselo, pero...

Po: ¡Tú no eres Tigresa, ella no querría el mismo destino para mí!

Era solo una ilusión de Tigresa, esta ilusión se desvanece al decir Po esas palabras, y de repente aparece en un salón muy grande, y allí estaba Tigresa.

Po: ¡Tigresa! Espera, te quitaré estas cadenas. ¿Estás bien?

Tigresa: Sí... lo estoy. ¡Po, detrás de tí!

El discípulo se oculta entre la oscuridad.

?¿: Por fin, por fin Bahamut será libre y podremos vengarnos de todos aquellos que nos han hecho daño.

Po: (impresionado) ¡¿Vosotros sois los discípulos de Bahamut?!

?¿: Así es, y tú has caído justo en nuestra trampa gordito (comienza a reír) jajajaja

Tigresa: ¡Eres un cobarde! Siempre te ocultas y luego apareces atacando por la espalda.

?¿: (se ríe) Acabemos con esto...

El discípulo coge una daga y se va acercando sigilosamente a Po entre la oscuridad...

?¿: ¡Con tu chi y con el de nosotros dos tendremos suficiente como para liberar a Bahamut de su prisión!

El discípulo le clava la daga a Po.

Tigresa: ¡PO! No... ¡Tú, te voy a matar!

?¿: Jajaja, no puedes.

Tigresa: ¡No puedo moverme!

?¿: Claro que no, estás en la mente de Thycus, otro discípulo de Bahamut, y cuando el piensa algo , pasa.

El discípulo comienza el ritual, y como hizo con Po, se clavó el cuchillo absorviendo todo su chi.

Thycus: ¡Que Bahamut cumpla su venganza! (se clava también el cuchillo)

Thycus agotado por no tener chi, hace un último esfuerzo y clava la daga sobre la prisión de Bahamut. Todo empezó a temblar, y la oscuridad se desvaneció.

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¡Despierta! Dime algo...

Mono: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Tigresa: Los discípulos... Le han quitado el chi.

Mantis: Oh no, esto es grave, ¡muy grave!

Grulla: Debemos llevarlo devuelta al palacio de jade cuanto antes.

Víbora: Te sigo.

Lucy: ¡Estúpidos! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en liberarme eh?

Tigresa: ¡Cállate!, ¿no estás bien a Po?

Lucy: Se lo diré a mi padre y os va a armar una buena.

Los maestros y Lucy se dirigieron al Palacio de Jade a toda prisa en busca de Shifu.

Grulla: ¡Maestro, es Po, está herido!

Shifu: (preocupado) ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tigresa: (triste) Los discípulos... Le quitaron el chi, han ganado...

Shifu: ¿Qué? ¡Rápido, llevadlo a la enfermería! Yo iré a buscar a un médico.

Tigresa se ofreció voluntaria para cargar con Po hasta la enfermería, y si hacía falta, quedarse allí con él. Después de 2 minutos el médico vino. Era una cabra.

Cabra: La herida es muy grave, no creo que sobreviva, si pasan 4 horas y no ha dado señales de vida, ha muerto. Iré a avisar al maestro Shifu.

Tigresa: ¡Po, despierta, tienes que despertar!

Shifu entra a la enfermería.

Shifu: ¿Ha despertado?

Tigresa: (llorando) No...

Shifu: Tranquila Tigresa, aún hay esperanza.

Po empezó a abrir los ojos

Tigresa: (gritando de felicidad) ¡Po, estás vivo! (le da un abrazo)

Po: ¿Lo estoy?

Shifu: (contento) ¡Po! Al parecer la daga solo absorvió el chi del héroe, todavía tienes el tuyo.

Po: Wow, todavía no me creo que siga vivo.

Tigresa: Po, no hagas esfuerzos, el médico dijo que la herida era grave.

Po: Tranquila, estoy bien. (intenta ponerse de pie pero la herida se lo impidió y calló al suelo).

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¿Estás bién? Será mejor que no te muevas de la cama, toma, me lo dió el médico debes tomártelo para que se te cure la herida.

Shifu: Tigresa, Po está muy débil, ¿podrías encargarte de él hasta que se encuentre mejor?

Tigresa: Sí maestro.

Po: (pensando)¡Wow, la maestra Tigresa me va a cuidar! ¡Mola!

Po: Tigresa, gracias por todo.

Tigresa: No es nada, duérmete, tienes que descansar.

Po: ¿Pero tú dónde dormirás?

Tigresa: En el suelo.

Po: ¿En el suelo? ¿Estás segura?

Tigresa: Bueno, será algo incómodo pero debo cuidarte.

Po: Bueno, pero si no puedes dormir dímelo y hago un hueco, supongo que podremos dormir los dos juntos.

De repente entra Lucy, la hija del emperador.

Lucy: Vaya, ya has despertado.

Po: Sí, eso creo.

Lucy: Veréis... Aunque no lo parezca yo soy una persona noble, por lo que no le contaré a nadie que teneis algo.

Tigresa: (enfadada) Y seguro que a cambio querrás algo.

Lucy: Sí, que termineis con esto, no os quiero ver juntos.

Po: P-Pero (es interrumpido por Tigresa)

Tigresa: Está bien...

Po: ¡Pero Tigresa!

Tigresa: Déjalo, Po... Debemos hacerlo si no queremos problemas. Tal vez sería bueno que terminaramos con todo esto.

Po: No tigresa, porque yo te... (no pudo acabar la palabra porque estaba Lucy delante)

Lucy: Veo que lo habéis entendido, bueno, seguiré aquí un par de días más para asegurarme de que me haceis caso. Recúperate pronto Po. Lucy sale de la enfermería.

Po: Tigresa, yo te... (estaba demasiado triste y no pudo acabar de hablar)

Tigresa: ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que en verdad quieres si no eres capaz de decírmelo, Po?

Po: Tigresa yo...

Tigresa: Mejor no digas nada, tenemos que cumplir esto.

Pasaron dos días, Shifu tocó el gong y Po ya estaba mejor ya podía hacer de todo.

Todos: Buenos días maestro.

Shifu: Po, veo que ya estás bien, me alegro.

Po: (recuerda lo que le dijo ayer Lucy y se pone triste) Sí...

Mono pudo notar cómo Po se ponía triste.

Shifu: Desayunar bien, hoy tendremos que entrenar muy duro, Bahamut puede atacar en cualquier momento.

Po no tenía hambre por lo que pasó, y se fue fuera para sentarse en un escalón, Mono lo siguió porque sabía que le pasaba algo.

Mono: ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Po: (triste) Lucy... Nos obligó a mí y a Tigresa dejar lo nuestro... Y no soporto que Tigresa me ignore... No puedo ser feliz si no está ella conmigo. Hasta cuando entrenamos juntos parece que no fuera mi Tigresa, si no una completa desconocida...

Mono: Sé que yo soy el único que sabe vuestro secreto. (Po sabía que él no era el único que lo sabía porque Shifu los vió, pero no dijo nada) Yo te entiendo amigo, Lucy es desesperante y pesada, pero almenos solo falta un día para que se vaya.

Po: ¡Pero no lo soporto Mono! (triste) Quiero tener a Tigresa cerca...

De pronto Tigresa pasa por su lado y Po no pudo resistir correr a abrazarla.

Mono: (gritando) ¡Po espera, viene Lucy!

Fue demasiado tarde, Po ya estaba abrazando a Tigresa.

Lucy: ¡Estúpidos, esto me lo van a pagar! ¡Hablaré con vuestro maestro de inmediato!

Tigresa: ¿¡Po, qué has hecho!?

Lucy: Maestro Shifu, tengo que decirle algo. Estos dos tienen una relación.

Shifu se hizo como el que no sabe nada.

Mono: Perdón que me meta maestro Shifu, pero hasta donde yo sé, Po no es el tipo de chico de Tigresa.

Shifu sabía que Po y Tigresa tenían una relación, pero este hizo como que no sabe nada.

Shifu: Tal vez tengas razón, maestro Mono. Señorita Lucy (se despide).

Lucy: (gritando) ¿Acaso duda de mí? ¡Díselo padre que sí es verdad!

Emperador: Lo que creo es que tu comportamiento avergüenza, nos vamos.

Lucy: ¡Pero tienes que creerme, ellos tienes algo!

Emperador: ¡Nos vamos ya!

Shifu se acerca

Shifu: La de cosas que pasan en este palacio... En fin, les espero en la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Po mira a Mono y le dice: ¡Gracias amigo! (porque él ha sido quien ha salvado a Po y a Tigresa)

Mono: De nada amigo.

Po: Mono, ¿podrías dejarnos a mí y a Tigresa a solas?

Mono: Claro.

Mono se retira

Po: Tigresa... yo...

Tigresa: ¿Sí Po?

Po: Necesito decirte algo, es... esque yo...

Tigresa: Po, dilo rápido, me estás asustando.

Shifu se dirige hacia Po y Tigresa, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Shifu: Creí haber dicho que los quería a todos en la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Po: Maestro Shifu, denos un momento más.

Tigresa: No Po, hay que entrenar. Luego hablamos

Po: P-Pero Tigresa...

Shifu: (gritando enfadado) ¡Po! Ya basta. Vamos.

En la Sala de Entrenamiento

Shifu: ¡Comiencen!

Po iba a atacar a los muñecos de madera cuando...

Sheng: (gritando) ¡Po, espera!

Po: ¿Qué pasa? Casi me rompo los huesos por ese grito.

Sheng: Ven, necesito decirte algo en privado.

Saliendo de la Sala de Entrenamiento

Po: Bueno, ¿qué querías?

Sheng: Te buscan en el pueblo, creo que es una amiga tuya llamada Song.

Po: ¡Volvió!

Tigresa los había seguido y lo estaba escuchando todo.

Tigresa: Así que volvió...

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¿Estabas escuchando? Creí que estabas en la Sala de Entrenamiento... (triste)

Tigresa: Ve Po, solo sois amigos. (le mira enfadada) ¿O me equivoco?

Po: (triste) Sí... P-Pero Tigresa yo...

Tigresa: Vas a ir de todos modos...

Tigresa se va enfadada

Po: ¡Tigresa espera, no te vayas!

Sheng: ¿Está celosa o ví mal?

Po: Sheng... Por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie... Esque Tigresa y yo...

Sheng: Tranquilo Po. Mejor ve rápido, tu amiga se va.

Po: (suspira) Sí... tienes razón. Luego hablaré con Tigresa. ¡Muchas gracias Sheng!

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Entrenamiento Tigresa se encontraba destrozando a los muñecos de madera por lo enfadada que estaba.

Mono: (susurrando) ¿Qué le pasa a Tigresa?

Víbora: Hablaré con ella, y espero que nos dejen a solas.

Mono: Sí, tranquila. Ya nos vamos.

Víbora: Tigresa, ¿estás bien?

Tigresa: La verdad no... Hay algo mal...

Víbora: Algo pasó con Po, ¿verdad?

Tigresa: ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Víbora: Tigresa, no me engañes. Hay algo entre ustedes dos, es más que obvio...

Tigresa: ¿Tú lo sabes?

Víbora: No necesito saberlo, yo los he analizado, y los dos reflejan más que una amistad.

Tigresa: (triste) Está bien Víbora... Sí es verdad...

Víbora: Tranquila, no diré nada. Entonces dime, ¿por qué te enfadaste cuando salió Po de la Sala?

Tigresa: Porque Song ha vuelto... Y no quiero que Po pierda interés en mí, por eso mientras le pegaba a los guerreros de madera se me ocurrió una idea.

Víbora: ¿Y cuál es?

Tigresa: Quiero inventarme que salgo con alguien en mis días libres... Esque tengo mucha rabia por todos los celos y sufrimientos que Po me ha hecho pasar... Si Po me quiere de verdad, me prestará más atención.

Víbora: Tigresa... Espera, ¿no crees que eso le hará sufrir mucho a Po? Además, no deberías de dudar de él, se nota que solo tiene ojos para tí...

Tigresa: Pues ya lo veremos. Ya tomé una decisión, el plan está en pie.

Víbora: P-Pero...

Tigresa: ¡Ya está Víbora, no cambiaré de opinión! (suspira) Me iré a mi habitación, estoy cansada.

Mientras tanto con Po y Song...

Po: Song, me alegra mucho volver a verte.

Song: Yo igual Po.

Po: Y bueno, ¿qué hay de tí?

Song: Pues ahora todos trabajamos honradamente, y por fin he encontrado a mi amor.

Po: ¡Vaya eso es genial! Yo también, pero... (dice triste)

Song: ¿Qué pasa Po?

Po: Esque ella piensa que no la quiero... Porque cuando le quiero decir lo mucho que la amo me lleno de miedo... Y además yo quiero salir con ella para pasarnoslo bien, pero con tantos problemas ni eso hemos podido hacer...

Song: Po, no me gusta verte así... Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Po: (emocionado y feliz) ¿Enserio?

Song: ¡Claro! Antes de nada, prepara una cena romántico en cualquier sitio cuando tengas un día libre.

Po: Mañana tengo día libre, la invitaré.

Song: El paso dos es que le des un detalle.

Po: (triste) Pero yo no tengo dinero...

Song: No importa el valor del detalle, si no la intención, puedes hacerlo tú mismo, como una canción.

Po: (alegre) ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

Song: Bueno Po, yo ya me tengo que ir.

Po: Adiós Song, muchas gracias por el consejo amiga (le sonríe).

Song: Adiós Po.

A la mañana siguiente...

Po: ¡Hoy es el día, buscaré a Tigresa! Ah allí está. Tigresa, iba a decirte que... (lo interrumpe Tigresa)

Tigresa: Ahora no Po, voy a salir con Havock.

Po: ¿Havock?

Tigresa: Ah, esque se me olvidó decirte que en mis días libres salgo con él, es un amigo.

Po: Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos...

Tigresa: Solo se me olvidó decírtelo, nos vemos por la noche.

Po: ¿Por la noche? ¿Esque no vas a estar en todo el día, y no me explicarás quién es ni cómo es ?...

Tigresa: Tengo prisa Po, adiós.

Po: (triste) P-Pero Tigresa...

Después de ese día, Tigresa comenzó a salir al pueblo todos los días con la excusa de que iba a ver a Havock. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Po sufría cada vez que se iba.

Hablaba de él con interés y admiración, pero cada vez que Po oía eso él podía dormir. Su miedo y celos de que Tigresa le estuviese dejando no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Po estaba en la Sala de Entrenamiento, cansado, ya que no podía dormir...

Shifu: Po, ¿qué te pasa?

Po: (triste) No es nada maestro Shifu...

Shifu: (enfadado) Así no puedes entrenar, ve a tu habitación y espero que descanses lo suficiente.

Po: Sí maestro... (dice triste)

Víbora: Maestro, ¿puedo ir con Po? Se me olvidó decirle algo.

Shifu: Está bien, pero no tardes.

Víbora siguió a Po.

Víbora: Po...

Po: ¿Qué quieres Víbora?

Víbora: Todo esto, es por Tigresa, ¿verdad?

Po: Sí... es por ella...

Víbora: Tranquilo, no diré nada. Mi consejo es que hables con ella.

Po: ¿Pero cómo? Siempre está saliendo con ese tal "Havock"... Hasta le pidió esta hora libre para verse con él...

Víbora: Po, acerca de ese tal "Havock", necesito decirte algo.. esto... esque... pues...

De repente Shifu les dice que vengan a entrenar.

Po: Oh no, es Shifu... Pensé que me dejaría el día libre... Víbora, es mejor que vayamos, después me lo dices.

Víbora: P-Pero Po...

Po: Luego Víbora.

Con Shifu y Po

Shifu: Po, he recibido este mensaje, es de Bahamut (dice preocupado) Será un viaje largo, dice que te espera en las montañas lejanas, no sé qué querrá... Está a una semana del Palacio de Jade.

Po: (suspira) Iré a preparar mis cosas...

Shifu: Po, ten cuidado Bahamut es un enemigo peligroso.

Po: Lo tendré.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo más largo por vosotros, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo :D ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Po y Tigresa: corazón enjaulado**

 **Hola a todos otra vez, bueno ya era hora de subir el capítulo, ¿no? xD siento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir ni nada, en fin, os dejo con el cap. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Po iba hacia su habitación cuando por el camino se cruza a Tigresa.

Po: Ah, hola Tigresa. ¿Cómo estás?

Tigresa: Muy bien, el tiempo se me pasa volando con Havock.

Po: (triste) Me alegro de que te lo pases bien...

Tigresa: Po, ¿estás bien?

Po: Tengo que ir a una misión... Y es Bahamut.

Tigresa: ¿Y vas a ir solo? Yo iré contigo.

Po: No Tigresa, es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Tigresa: Pero Po...

Po: ¡Ya basta Tigresa! ¡Estoy harto de oír que ese tal Havock es mejor que yo! Quiero ir solo... Sin tí... Adiós Tigresa.

Tigresa: Espera Po, no es lo que tú piensas... yo... yo inventé a ese "amigo" ... Ese amigo que yo te dije que tenía no existe.

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué salías y decias que tenias que verte con alguien? ¿Entonces con quién te veías?

Tigresa: (suspira) En realidad con nadie...

Po: Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

Tigresa: Tenía mucha rabia cuando me enteré de que Song había vuelto y eso hizo que recordara el beso con Lucy... Como sufrí tanto cuando ví eso me dió mucha rabia y me quise vengar de tí haciendote pasar lo mismo.

Po: Pero Tigresa... Ya te he dicho una y otra vez que yo solo tengo sentimientos para tí...

Tigresa: No sé qué me pasó Po... Por favor, perdóname.

Po: (suspira) Lo siento Tigresa... Pero esta vez tendré que pensarlo. Y espero que no insistas en acompañarme a la misión, porque quiero irme solo.

Tigresa: ¡No pienso dejar que te vayas solo! Sé que no puedes perdonarme y lo entiendo... Te he hecho daño en el corazón, pero almenos déjame estar a tu lado.

 _En ese momento viene el Maestro Shifu y interrumpe la conversación_

Shifu: Tigresa, ¿qué haces entreteniendo a Po? Él ya se tiene que ir.

Tigresa: Esque... Yo necesito decirle...

Po: Tranquilo Maestro Shifu, ella y yo ya hemos terminado de hablar.

 _Después de eso, Po se fue solo a su misión de las montañas, o almenos eso creía él, el Maestro Shifu le ordenó a Shen que siguiera a Po sin que se diera cuenta, y que se había algún combate se lo comunicara de inmediato. Tigresa le insistió a Shifu para que le dejara ir con Po, pero el Maestro Shifu le dijo: "Debo respetar la voluntad de Po, ya que él me dijo que quiere ir solo" Entonces Po se fue "solo"._

 _Una semana después..._

Shen: (gritando) ¡Maestro Shifu, tengo una noticia urgente! ¡Bahamut ha atacado a Po!

Shifu: ¡¿Qué?!

Shen: ¡Él ha conseguido escapar y esconderse, está bien, pero Bahamut no tardará en encontrarlo!

 _Mientras tanto con Po..._

Bahamut: Lo he intentado hacer por las buenas, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Po: ¡No sé qué quieres hacer exactamente con los elementos, ni sé qué son, pero no los conseguirás!

Bahamut: (risa) ¿Tú crees? Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? Si tú no me das el elemento que busco, iré a por los demás Maestros.

Po: (se pone en pose de lucha) ¡No te lo permitiré! (Po lanzó una patado a Bahamut, pero Po quedó paralizado durante 2 segundos y luego cayó al suelo).

Bahamut: Jaja, no puedes contra mí Panda, ninguno de tus ataques te servirán contra mí. ¿Sabes qué? Está a punto de venir una persona que parece ser especial para tí, y cuando eso ocurra, la tiraré al abismo (ríe).

 _Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Jade..._

Shifu: Enviaré al Maestro Grulla, llegará en menos de un día para que ayude a Po.

Tigresa: ¡Yo también voy!

Shifu: ¿Estabas escuchando la conversación?

Tigresa: Lo siento Maestro, pero no pude evitar escucharla, si Po está en problemas iré.

Shifu: Pero Tigresa, no conseguirás llegar en menos de un día...

Shen: En verdad sí que puede llegar en menos de un día, tengo algunos trucos ya que llevo años como mensajero.

Tigresa: Maestro, por favor déjeme ayudar a Po.

Shifu: (suspira) Está bien, puedes ir con Grulla.

 _Shen le indicó por dónde tenía que ir Tigresa y por lo visto logró llegar un poco antes que el Maestro Grulla. Po estaba bajando la montaña, intentando huir de Bahamut. En eso momento, se encontró con Tigresa, que venía desesperada subiendo la montaña._

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¿Estás bien? Por fin te pude encontrar, no sabes cuánto me alegra... (es interrumpida por Po).

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!

Tigresa: Por favor Po, necesito que terminemos de hablar. ¡Escúchame por favor!

Po: Pensé que habías dejado ese tema ya, además, Bahamut está persiguiéndome, ¡tenemos que huir!

 _Mientras Po le hablaba, Bahamut logró encontrarlos, y atacó, por desgracia, a la Maestra Tigresa, haciendo que se cayera de la montaña._

Po: (gritando desesperado) ¡Tigresa, noooooooooooooo!

 _Pero en ese momento, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, el Maestro Grulla llegó por fin a la montaña y logró agarrar a Tigresa en el aire a tiempo._

Bahamut: (enfadado) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Po: Te olvidas de mí, Bahamut (se pone en pose de lucha)

Bahamut: ¿Quieres luchar panda?

Po: ¡Por supuesto que sí, por tu culpa casi pierdo a la persona que aprecio con todo mi corazón!

Bahamut: (ríe) Jajaja, el amor... Un vínculo terrible...

 _Po se lanzó al ataque contra Bahamut, pero Bahamut se echó hacia atrás esquivando todos los golpes._

Bahamut: No soy tan fácil de destruir, panda. No tengo tiempo para esto, nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso ocurra, acabaré con todos vosotros. (Bahamut se puso ha 4 patas y salió corriendo)

Po: ¡Espera, no escapes!

 _Al final Bahamut se escapó, pero dejó mi claro que iba a volver. Mientras tanto, Po le dejó por el momento huir, ahora lo que le importaba era cómo estaba Tigresa. Entonces, Po fue donde estaban Tigresa y Grulla._

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¿Estás bien? Por favor, escú... (es interrumpida por Po).

 _Po le estaba dando un abrazo a Tigresa. Estaba tan preocupado por ella que su miedo de perderla hizo que le diera un abrazo. Grulla estaba viendo esto con el pico abierto._

Grulla: ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando aquí?

Po: Te prometo que te lo diré... Pero por favor, déjanos un momento a solas, por favor.

Grulla: Ehm... Está bien. (se retira)

Tigresa: Po yo...

Po: No Tigresa, no digas nada... No quiero recordar el pasado, ahora lo que me importa es estar contigo, no puedo estar sin tí... Y esta vez nadie ni siquiera los problemas lograrán separarnos.

Tigresa: ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

Po: Sí.

 _Después de eso, Po le explico a Grulla su relación con Tigresa, y le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie._

 _Dos semanas después..._

 _Mientras Po estaba ayudando a su padre con los fideos, alguien con deseos de poder y venganza apareció en el Palacio de Jade._

Bahamut: ¿Dónde está el Guerrero del Dragón? Él tiene algo que yo quiero. Y uno de vosotros tiene otra cosa que quiero, dime Shifu, ¿quién tiene el elemento que busco?

Tigresa: ¿De qué está hablando?

Shifu: ¡Tigresa no lo escuches, corre, no dejes que te consuma!

Bahamut: Ya veo... Así que ella es la que tiene el elemento... En ese caso tú no irás a ninguna parte hasta que te saque tu poder, y luego sacaré el poder del Guerrero del Dragón. (Bahamut levanto los brazos y hizo un conjuro sacándole el elemento a Tigresa)

Bahamut: Fue más fácil de lo que creía... Y ahora que logré sacar tu fuerza, ya no me sirves de nada, puedes morir jajaja (ríe) ya que sin tu energía no puedes hacer nada. Ahora le toca al panda...

 _Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora intentaron detener a Bahamut pero no pudieron contra él, y terminaron sin energía en el suelo inconscientes, Shifu aún estaba consciete, pero estaba muy débil para levantarse._

 _Mientras tanto, Bahamut estaba buscando a Po, pero mientras él salía del Palacio hasta el Valle, Po estaba subiendo las escaleras del Palacio._

Po: (preocupado) ¡Maestro Shifu! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Shifu: (hablando con voz débil) Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicártelo... Ve y ayuda a Tigresa... Bahamut ha venido a quitarle su elemento, y.. el tuyo... el del Fuego y del Aire... Tigresa y tú los poseen. Así que corre... luego os explicaré el secreto que les he guardado tanto tiempo. Ve, Po... Su energía la tiene Bahamut, y si no se le devuelve... ella... morirá.

Po: ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces Po fue en busca de Tigresa, y la encontró, pero ella ya estaba muy débil.

Po: (gritando preocupado) ¡Tigresa! (le coge la mano) Tigresa, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Tigresa: No Po... Ya no hay tiempo. Por eso, voy a decirte algo que siempre he querido decirte... Siempre te he querido desde mucho antes de que tú me confesaras tus sentimientos, al principio te desprecié, insulté, le hice daño a tu corazón, por un sueño cuyo propósito era hacer sentir orgulloso a alguien cuyo corazón, no pude alcanzar... Simplemente, abriste la puerta de un corazón desolado por el frío... Devolviendo color a un cielo cubierto por la oscuridad, así que no tengo miedo de morir, basta con sentir este sentimiento para llenar mi corazón... (hablando con una voz muy débil) Hasta entonces... Cuídate... Por tí mismo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Bueno, este capítulo es un poco triste, yo no sé a vosotros pero a mí se me saltó una lágrima escribiendo la parte final de este capítulo, comenten para saber si les ha gustado y sin más que decir, me despido. TheLichKing03.**


End file.
